1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorene-based compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting device (OLED), which is a self-emitting device, has advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and multicolored images.
A typical OLED has a structure including an anode formed on top of a substrate, a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode, which are sequentially stacked on top of the anode. In this regard, the HTL, the EML, and the ETL are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an OLED having the above-described structure is as follows:
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. Carriers such as the holes and the electrons recombine in the EML regions to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.